sailormoonphilippinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:SailorMoon Philippines Wiki Standards
Ito po ang mga rules o standards sa pag-e-edit o pag-upload nang kahit na ano sa wiki a ito. Kung meron man po kayong tanong, suggestions o kahit na anong gustong sabihin, wag kayong mag dalawang isip na sabihin ito sa amin. Just contact the founder (here) or the admins ( ) o kaya ay ilagay niyo po ito sa mga forum natin. 'Continuity' Lahat po nang page o article sa wiki na ito ay dapat base sa mga impormasyon sa pag-air nang sailormoon sa pilipinas sa Hero TV o kaya ay sa ABS-CBN. 'News,Rumors,and Theories' Kung meron man po kayong mga natanggap na balita tungkol sa Sailor Moon sa HERO ay pwede niyo po itong ibahagi sa pamamagitan nang paggawa nang BLOGS, . Ngunit, be careful po sa pag share ninyo nang mga ito. Meron kasing mga news na rumored lang at merong ding theory. Magkaiba ang Rumor at Theory *'Rumor' - ang rumor ay isang impormasyon na walng kasiguraduhan na galing sa isang tao o kaya ay webpage na kung saan hindi talaga kumparmado ... in other words ... TSISMIS .. *'Theory' - ang theory naman ay parang proposal... Kumbaga Hinala ,,, Allowed naman po ang kahit na anong news, pero sana ay may back-up source kayo. Pero sana ay kapag hindi talaga kayo sigurado sa news ay sabihin niyo n alng kung rumor ito o kung theory., Mag ingat sa paggamit nang salitang CONFIRMED. The information could be biased. The community don't want contaminated data. Spelling, Grammar, Titles Kung gagawa naman po kayo nang page o kaya ay mag edit. okay lang po kung may wrong spelling kasi po medyo iba iba namn kasi ang spelling pag Filipino. Pero pag gagamit po kayo nang English words ay sana po make sure its in the correct spelling. Lalo na po ang mga pangalan nang characters, lugar o event ay dapat pong in CORRECT SPELLING. Ang mga Titles din po nang episode ay sana in Filipino as it is aired in HERO TV. Puwede naman pong gumamit nang english title nang episode pero make sure din of the spelling. Sa grammar naman po ay linawin ninyo ang inyong point of view para maintindihan nang lahat. One thing din po ay ang Capitalization, sana po ay gamitin lang ito sa tamang paraan. For example: "Si Hotaru ang Messiah ng Katahimikan!" - acceptable po ang ganitong klase nang mga capital usage kasi ginamit ito sa isang proper noun. "Si HotaRu Ang MesSiah ng KatAhiMikan!" - unacceptable po ang ganito. Huwag po tayong magpaka jejemon. Only use capital letters in nouns atsaka in the first letter nang sentence o kaya ay sa mga IMPORTANT words o kaya ay sa mga words na gusto niyong ma emphasize. Siguro naman po lahat tayo ay nakapag-aral. Kaya sana po ay maintindihan niyo. Infoboxes Sa pag gamit naman po nang infoboxes ay ito ang rules. Infoboxes on Profile Pages Kapag gagamit kayo nang infobox sa inyong profile page, ay puwede niyo pong ilagay lahat nang gusto niyong impormasyon na ilagay. kayo na po ang bahala diyan. Character Infoboxes Kung gagamit naman po kayo nanag infobox para sa isang article yungkol sa isang character ay ito po ang dapat ninyong sundin ang format na ito. Episode Infoboxes Kung gagawa naman po kayo nang infobox tungkol sa isang episode ay sana po sundin niyo ang format na ito. Sana po ay masunud niyo ang mga format na ito, if may hindi kayong alam na impormasyon, just leave it blank. Pictures Hindi po strikto ang aming wiki kung ano ang i-u-upload ninyong mga picture sa wiki. All pictures are okay as long as walang mga dirty pics okay? Fan-pics are okay. Thanks. :) Category:Help